Hello, World
Author [[User:Light and Bright|'LIGHT AND BRIGHT']] Description In this story, characters will respond to our fanfiction stories in letters to let us know how they feel about us writing about them. Sophie Elizabeth Foster Hello all, I love how you depict me in certain stories, but there are some things I'm rather wary of. First off, why am I shown as a person in love all the time? I mean, I admit it, my heart does flutter every time one of the boys in our group does something for me, and sure, Fitz and I do kinda of like each other, but I'm not sure I'd go so far as to having kids, or being a full-on star-struck soulmate for any of them. Because, well, we're all really good friends, even though, well, Fitz might be a little more? And sure, Keefe is a great person and all, selfless as he is, doing so much for us, but I don't really see him fighting with Fitz over me. I mean, come on, they're best friends! What could they possibly have against each other? Dex and I, is, well, interesting. I know we kissed and all, but please don't take that as an invitation to tease me, as Keefe did. Dex is a nice guy and all, but I'm not sure I'll be having a love relationship with him, really. Tam and I is also interesting? I mean, I've never really actually gotten to bond or get to know him, so... Aside from those ships, I love your stories, and I totally see how you guys ship Linh and Wylie. (But I still don't see where all this stuff between Keefe and Fitz is coming from!) And as for Marella, why do so many of you think that she's going to become a part of the Neverseen? She's a perfectly nice girl who got mad at me because I've ignored her for so long. And that's my fault. Not hers. And Stina's not as bad as you think. She, just, thinks in a different way. As for the Neverseen, how are you all assuming that we've just beat them up? I mean, I appreciate your optimism, but your ideas; well let's just say that they aren't fully formed yet, and we can't exactly use most of them. As for my abilities, those are some pretty cool ones you guys have come up with! But as much as I'd love to be more powerful, it does come with a price you know. I mean, managing all of those will be super hard! And some of you guys think that I will manifest all abilities. That too is a misconception, as Mr. Forkle specifically said that I will not manifest as a Pyrokinetic; the Black Swan has made sure of that. Anyways, thank you for writing these stories about all of us! It means a lot to know that we have your support! And hopefully, we'll defeat the Neverseen soon! ~ SEF P.S. Tam joining the Neverseen doesn't mean you all can just throw him under the bus. Hopefully he'll come back someday, just like Keefe did. Romhilda Dear not-so-sparkly-and-weak-ones-called-humans, Somebody please change the title of this? I prefer RO not ROMHILDA. It's a stupid name and I wholeheartedly hate it. And who else thinks that Keefe and Sophie should totally get together? I mean, come on, they're literally made for each other. He is such a lover boy. And I also hate long-winded messages so goodbye. ~ RO NOT ROMHILDA P.S. Also, how many more of you think that Sophie is completely oblivious to everything going on? (Totally not referring to the note above) Oblivious or not? Yes No Idk __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanfiction Category:Funny Category:Elves React Category:Perspective